1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mirror apparatus and, more particularly, relates to a foldable mirror apparatus having flat and magnifying mirror elements.
2. Background of the Related Art
Various designs exist and are commonly known for table or desk mirrors that are used for application of beauty products or the like to the facial area. Such mirrors are generally useful for their intended purposes, but are limited in their portability, versatility and ease of use.